


Our Gay Name

by cleoula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, One True Pairing, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoula/pseuds/cleoula
Summary: bucky barnes proposes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Our Gay Name

**Author's Note:**

> very cute short one-shot inspired from a Tumblr prompt. enjoy <3

There were hundreds of meaningful places he could've done it. The playground they had met at, although admittedly it was now an office block, or the old bookshop down one of the quiet streets in Brooklyn where they'd realised they liked each other, that was shockingly still there. In the Swiss alps where he'd sacrificed his live. The prison where he'd rescued him from, rather heroically he should add. Maybe, Stevie's Ma's old apartment, if that still existed, he'd not checked yet. Multiple locations that had the history which connected them to each other. So, it was a surprise when he decided to pop the question in Stark's kitchen of all places. 

It was a Thursday, not a particularly remarkable day, it had not one single date that pulled them back into the past. No ones birthday, anniversary or death. It was just a day. A good day he'd decided that morning when he'd woken up to sunshine and a sleeping Steve's glorious ass. He'd rolled over, nudging Steve awake with an elbow and awarding him with a sheepish smile. They danced around each other naturally, as moulded into their morning routines through years of practice, and ended up cooking breakfast together in Stark's kitchen, like usual. Like nothing was going to happen. 

They chatted to each other, as normal for them, talking of the days plans, the past, the future and everything in between. Moving pots and pans around the expansive marble countertops and pulling ingredients out of cupboards and the fridges, of which they were three, as they worked harmoniously. Dressed in casual clothes, sweaters, jumpers and joggers, with mismatched socks and messy unkept bed hair, it wasn't the scene he'd envisioned all those months ago when he was sure of his decision. He'd imagined sharp suits, husky looks, smouldering stares, the world slipping away from them both as they focused intensely on each other, and only each other, in the middle of a picturesque location full of dazzling lights and soft colours. In his mind, it was a fairytale to rival Cinderella's. 

When thinking about it, months later, he'd realised that while he liked the idea of a fairytale, it was just perfect. 

As Steve was flipping a pancake over the stove, he'd nonchalantly asked "Do you want to know your gay name?" after chatting about an episode of drag race from last night. 

"My.. gay name?" Steve had responded to him bewildered. 

"Yeah, your gay name," he'd replied, all of a sudden determined about this. 

"Go on then."

"Well, it your first name-" 

"Oh, ha-ha! Very funny, Buck!" Steve interrupted not even looking at him, rather rudely he thought considering. 

Nonetheless he carried on, "and my last name." 

Steve's head snapped to him. He was on one knee, he didn't have a ring with him so he wasn't sure why, but it felt appropriate. 

"Will you marry me?" Bucky asked him, now gently nervous. 

"I'm with you 'till the end of the line, Buck," Steve answered.


End file.
